


smile

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: Poetry [29]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Not Happy, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fake, <br/>a patched-together smile of <br/>melting plastic <br/>and <br/>crumbling walls <br/>and <br/>broken hearts</p>
            </blockquote>





	smile

force a smile onto your face and nod  
pretend that everything's okay.

(fake,   
a patched-together smile of   
melting plastic   
and   
crumbling walls   
and   
broken hearts)

a smile,   
crafted for an audience. 

(false,   
no emotion behind it at all)

it slips on for a moment,   
and then slips away   
as soon as   
no one is looking. 

(neutral,   
dispassionate,   
flat)

false,   
yet a person yearns   
to find something that will   
keep it there   
permanently,   
who can make   
it feel like   
a happiness   
instead of   
a chore.


End file.
